Jack
This is the 4th Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot The Piraka are practicing their fighting skills in the training simulator which is also a fighting game where you can play and fight at the same time, when they reach the final level, they say nobody beats the Piraka Hammer, suddenly the training simulator is broken because of another Jack-4 Ambush caused by Dr. EggPlankton, can the heroes stop the bad doctor & fix the simulator to continue their training? Storyline (Inside the Training Simulator in the Crossover Mansion) (The Piraka are busy training in a simulator as the controllers themselves in a digital fighting game) Vezok: Alright, we're on level 10! We betta not get clobbered this time! Zaktan: Don't worry, we will beat them. Reidak: Here comes some evil thugs. (The Piraka then starts attacking the thugs with their punches & their kicks, causing them to dissapear) Suddenly, pressured shots came in in lunges at the thugs. (the shots caused the thugs to dissapear) Avak: What was that? Josh: (appears) Hm. Thok: Greetings Josh, what brings you here in the training simulator? Josh: My, my. Thok, you are most respectful. I'm bored and this body of mine is itching to do something... (sighs) Zaktan: I see, so you decided to join us in our brand new training simulator? (punches a thug who is right behind him, causing the thug to dissapear) Josh: Apparently, of course. (flings a wind blade at a thug, causing it to disappear) Zaktan: I see, anyways the rest of our friends are still working out in the gym room Josh: Yeah, IK. Anyways, have you seen this? A Reploid Zecter appears from a hole in the room. Josh: (grabs it and puts it on his Transbelt) Henshin. (transforms to Reploid Form) Zaktan: Sorry, but none of the crossovers seen that. Reidak: (notices a red overweight thug wearing a blue singlet & black pants) Look! Vezok: Oh man, not this guy. We never beat this guy Avak: The last time we try to attack him, but nothing's happening. Hakann: We're trying to find that thug's weakspot for days, the body, the arms & legs, but no damage. Reploid Josh: I don't underestimate you guys, but you fight like newbs. Level up! That boss doesn't receive damage, because it's OVERWEIGHT and is on a high level. Analyze! Anyways... (beam saber appears) Don't give up. (charges at the chubby thug and slashes at it) Zaktan: Try hitting at the head. Reidak: Alright, we'll try that. Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok: (starts attacking the overweight thug at the head) Overweight Thug: (recieving damage from the Piraka) Reploid Josh: Ugh, for days, did they just find out now that the chub's weakness is the head? -_- ''(charges buster and shoots at the head of the overweight thug) Hakann: What do you mean Level up? There's no level up in this digital fighting game called "Gang Fighters". You must've been talking about the XL Pack in the expansion version called "Gang Fighters: XL Edition". We're just playing the original version for starters. Reploid Josh: Totally pwned by a bawss. (sighs) FLASHBACK ''Vezok: Alright, we're on level 10! We betta not get clobbered this time! FLASHBACK END Reploid Josh: Hack-and-slash games have XP features, baka. Avak: What's a baka? Reploid Josh: A fool. Reidak: I believe Hakann was trying to say is that we're on Stage #10. Zaktan: Guys would you just...! (accidently kicks the overweight thug in the groin, causing even greater damage) Overweight Thug: OOOOWWWWW!!! (dissapears) Voice: Stage 10 Complete! Piraka: Yeah! (hi-fives) Avak: We finally made it. Hakann: I am sorry about this argument. And that arguement really mix up our words. Zaktan: We've managed to leveled up to 15 all together Reidak: Yeah, but that accidental hit caused you to level up to 16. Zaktan: Yeah, sorry about that. Vezok: We're just concertrating on beating this game, that we've got beaten by the game & we're trying to beat it for like 4 times. Reploid Josh: I leveled up too fast! O_o' ... Wait. We're not having an argument. Well, an argument is a justification of your and the-one-who-you're-talking-too's likes and dislikes, that can create a conflict. Avak: Oh right, by the way, what did you say before you noticed that we're not having an argument? Reploid Josh: ... (sighs) And I leveled up too fast. Thok: Leveled up too fast? It's ok. Hakann: Leveled up too fast? What does that mean? (The lights begins flashing yellow & red, as the words appear to say "Final Stage" Zaktan: Guys, we've made it to the final stage. You know what this means? Reploid Josh: ... Reidak: The final boss? Zaktan: Yes & the boss is the Piraka Hammer! Reploid Josh: (sighs and loads his buster) Prepare your weapons and strike with long-range attacks. After attacking, begin to analyze the weaknesses of the boss and use it to your advantage. Spam your attacks on the weak spot. (charges buster, causing his headlights to flash randomly with blue light) (Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok readies their weapons) Vezok: And get ready to live, cause he's ready to come out of those doors! (Instead, someone burst through the brick wall & out comes the Piraka Hammer who is Light Blue with red eyes, black armor & pants with red flame decals) The Piraka Hammer: Nobody beats The Hammer! Avak: It's The Piraka Hammer! Hit him! Hit him! Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: (starts attacking The Piraka Hammer with their weapons) Reploid Josh: (crosses arms) Don't underestimate that bulky bot. (goes for the door) Hakann: Say Josh, are you going to see Jack & Patricia if they're still home? Reploid Josh: ... You guys are amateurs. No offense. Anyways, enjoy fighting that puny bot until you be exhausted. Good luck finding its weakness. Later! (teleports) Thok: See you later. And none taken Reidak: Why do Josh think that we're amateurs. We're formerly evil. Zaktan: Well we did got beaten & defeated by the Toa Inkia back at Voya Nui. Vezok: Come on, we'll show Josh. We can defeat the Piraka Hammer in no time if we do know how. Hakann: Alright. Sorry Josh. (The Piraka continues to attack the Piraka Hammer, but nothings happening) Zaktan: Aw man, our hits aren't doing anything. Reidak: I know, my hands are killing me! The Piraka Hammer: (punches Hakann & Thok) Hakann: Ouch! Thok: Ow! Just one of his hits takes heavy damage! The Piraka Hammer: (tackles Avak) Avak: Gah! Quick, run away! Run away, while we recover! Zaktan, Reidak & Vezok: (starts running around while The Piraka Hammer chases after them) Hakann: '''Don't let him touch you man! Zaktan: We're not, We're not! Hakann, Avak & Thok: (begining to recover slowly as they get up) Zaktan: ''(got cornered by The Piraka Hammer) ''AAAAHHHH! Reidak, Vezok, help me out here! I'm cornered! Reidak: (notices 2 chairs) Vezok, maybe these chairs might help Vezok: Alright, let's give it a try Reidak & Vezok: (grabs a chair each) Yeahhhhhhh! (slams their chairs against at the back of The Piraka Hammer) '''The Piraka Hammer: Argh! The Hammer's life decreases a little..... Zaktan: Guys, his weakness is furniture.....furni- (Suddendly Jack-4 Bots crashes through the walls, disabling the training simulator, shutting it down, frying it circuits, leaving the The Piraka Hammer to dissapear) Zaktan: What the?! What just happened? Hakann: Jack-4 Bots! (slams the alarm button, activating the alarm system) (Red Alarm Lights begins to light up with the sound speakers saying "Red Alert" with a male voice, over & over, as more Jack-4 Bots begins to invade the Crossover Mansion) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (hears the alarm & begins attacking the Jack-4 Bots) Jack: It's the evil alarm! The Jack-4 Bots are invading the Crossover Mansion! Everyone, stop those Jack-4 Bots! Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Jack-4 Bots) Reploid Josh: Dang these rustbuckets! (shoots the Jack-4 Bots with his plasma buster) (runs to the training simulator room to rescue the Piraka) On second thought, you need a back-up! (slashes at the Jack-4 Bots surrounding the Piraka with his beam saber) Zaktan: It's an invasion! (slashes at a Jack-4 Bot with his tri-scissor blade) SPARKY: It appears that Dr. EggPlankton has found our location & he is heading straight for us to attack us with his new batallion of Jack-4 Bots in T-minus 30 seconds. (electrocutes at the Jack-4 Bots) Jack: Then this calls for a little action. (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots) Spongebob: Ok, I'm ready! (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots) Reploid Josh: 30 seconds, huh? So then we'll make this fast! Countdown's ticking! (slashes at the Jack-4 Bots with his beam saber) Nitro: (enters the simulation room, firing a nitroglycerin shell at the Jack-4 Bots, creating a normal explosion) Sorry, I'm late! Ed: Choo choo! (rams at the Jack-4 Bots with his head) Harold: I hope I learn how to practice throwing these. (throws ninja stars at the Jack-4 bots) Reploid Josh: Shuriken? Nice. (fires plasma shots at the Jack-4 Bots) Category:Episodes